


חלוקי נחל

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, חברים לנאהבים, מנהגי חיזור של פינגווינים, נשיקה ראשונה, פלאף
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: .ג'ון ממשיך למצוא אבנים ולא יודע למה
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	חלוקי נחל

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206181) by [inspiration_assaulted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiration_assaulted/pseuds/inspiration_assaulted). 



בתוך הספל של ג'ון היתה אבן.

אמנם, זאת היתה אבן נקיה. לא היה שום עפר. היא גם לא סדקה או שרטה את הספל שלו. פני השטח שלה היו חלקים מאוד. 

אבל עדיין. היתה אבן בתוך הספל שלו. בספל שבו הוא רצה את התה שלו. 

באנחה, ג'ון הציב את האבן ליד הכיור ועבר להכין תה. אם היה דבר אחד שהוא למד מהחיים עם שרלוק, זה לא לחקור את הדברים המוזרים שהופיעו מפעם לפעם. 

למחרת, היתה אבן בכיס המעיל של ג'ון. הוא הלך לטסקו כשהוא הבחין בזה, וזה גרם לו לעצור באמצע המדרכה. 

זאת היתה עוד אבן חלקה, כמו זו שהוא מצא בספל שלו. זו היתה בצבע חום מנוקד, אבל לא היה שום דבר יוצא דופן. זאת היתה פשוט אבן נהר חלקה, בערך בגודל שליש מכף היד שלו. 

ג'ון הריץ עליה את אגודלו. אחר כך הוא משך בכתפיו, החזיר אותה לכיסו, והמשיך בדרכו. 

אם זה היה אחד מהניסויים של שרלוק, לפחות זה נראה לא מזיק באופן סביר. לפעמים היה עדיף פשוט לא להגיד כלום. 

האבנים התחילו להופיע כל יום. הן צצו בכיסים שלו, ליד הצלחת שלו על השולחן, על מדף האמבטיה לצד מברשת השיניים שלו, אפילו בנעליים שלו. 

נדמה ששרלוק אף פעם לא היה בסביבה כשג'ון מצא את האבנים, והוא חשב שזה מסקרן. אם זה היה אחד מהניסויים של שרלוק, האם הוא לא היה רוצה לראות את התגובות של ג'ון?

שבוע וחצי של אבנים בנה גלעד קטן על שולחן העבודה של ג'ון. הן היו כולן בגדלים שונים, מחלוקי נחל קטנים לאבנים שמילאו את כף היד שלו. הן היו גם במנעד רחב של צבעים. אפורות וחומות חדגוניות, שחורות חלקות, אפילו כתומות ולבנות קטנות שנראו כאילו נבחרו משביל החצץ של מישהו. 

ג'ון פשוט ייחל לדעת למה הן המשיכו להופיע!

הוא נעץ מבט במתנה של הלילה הזה, מונחת במרכז הכרית שלו. היא היתה חלקה גם כן, אבל באופן מלוטש במקצועיות, מבהיקה בדרגת ברק גבוהה, והיא לא היתה גדולה ממטבע של פאונד, בצורה מלבנית. היא היתה בצבע לבן מעורפל, כמו עשן קפוא. 

ג'ון החזיק אותה אל מול המנורה, מסתכל על הדרך שבה האור חלחל דרכה. 

מתוך החלטה, הוא פנה חזרה במורד המדרגות להיכן ששרלוק היה עדיין ער. 

“שרלוק, למה קיבלתי אבנים במשך שבועיים כמעט?" הוא שאל. פניו של שרלוק לא היו מופנות אליו, אבל הוא יכול היה לראות סומק קל מתפשט לרוחב עורפו. 

“זה אחד הניסויים שלך?" הוא לחץ כששרלוק הסתובב לפנות אליו. 

“אני… משער," אמר שרלוק באיטיות. ג'ון טלטל את ראשו. הוא ידע ששרלוק מטה אותו, מניח לו לבצע הנחות משלו. 

“אז זה לא באמת, אם ככה," הוא אמר. "אז מה הקטע עם האבנים?"

שרלוק נשך את שפתו, נבוך באופן שג'ון לא ראה לפני כן. 

"שרלוק?"

“פינגווינים," הוא מלמל, לא פוגש בעיניו של ג'ון. ג'ון קימט את מצחו. 

“תצטרך לתת לי יותר מזה."

שרלוק עבר על פניו כדי לשבת על הספה. ג'ון התיישב לידו, צופה בשותפו לדירה פוכר את ידיו. 

“כשפינגוויני גנטו מחזרים, הזכר מביא את חלוקי הנחל המובחרים ביותר שהוא יכול למצוא לבת הזוג העתידית שלו כדי לבנות את הקן שלהם ולהוכיח את ערכו," הוא דיבר באופן לא ממוקד. "הזן של פינגוויני גנטו הוא זן שמזדווג לכל החיים. כשהיה לנו את המקרה בגן החיות של אדינבורו, היית מוקסם מהפינגווינים, הם היו פינגוויני גנטו -"

"שרלוק," קטע ג׳ון את זרם ההכרה בחיוך. "אתה מנסה לחזר אחריי?"

"אני… כן," מלמל שרלוק, אדום בהיר. 

"עם מנהגי חיזור של פינגווינים."

"כן."

"להיות בן הזוג שלך לחיים," המשיך ג׳ון, חיוכו גדל. 

"אני יודע שזה לא מקובל, אבל כל הדרכים האלו היו משעממות וכולם עושים את הפרחים וארוחות הערב והיין ואנחנו אף פעם לא היינו ׳כולם׳ וחשבתי שאם אני אהיה שונה מספיק אולי תיתן לזה הזדמנות -"

"שרלוק!" ג׳ון צחקק. "תפסיק."

"אני מבין, כמובן. אף פעם לא ביטאת שום עניין רומנטי בגבר, וקשה להסתדר איתי אפילו בזמנים הטובים ביותר -"

ג׳ון הצמיד את פיו לזה של שרלוק, משתיק אותו בצורה יעילה יותר, ומנשק אותו ביציבות. 

"אידיוט שכמוך," הוא אמר בחיבה כשהם התנתקו. "היה לי עניין בך מהיום שנפגשנו. אתה פשוט כיבית אותי בכזאת יסודיות עם נאום הנשוי-לעבודה-שלי הקטן שלך, שלא עשיתי כלום."

"אז… אתה… כן?" גמגם שרלוק, עיניו עדיין רחבות מהנשיקה הבלתי צפויה. 

"כמובן, שרלוק," ג׳ון גיחך. "אני אהיה בן הזוג שלך לחיים. הבאת לי כאלה אבנים נאות, אחרי הכול." 

"שתוק," רטן שרלוק ונישק אותו שוב. 

האבנים וחלוקי הנחל מצאו את דרכן לצנצנת זכוכית על אדן האח, נגדית לגולגולת. מדי פעם שרלוק עדיין העניק לג׳ון חלוקי נחל מעניינים במיוחד שמצא. ג׳ון תמיד נישק אותו על זה.


End file.
